Sky Scraper
by vai.piowliang
Summary: FF KYUMIN / KYUSEO/ HEEMIN WARNING GS FF PERPISAHAN DARI AUTHOR NGEYEL DAN NYELENEH VAI PIOWLIANG DLDR NO BASHING PLEASE


**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Once upon a time in Tae Bak Vilage**

Sungmin melangkah dengan langkah yang amat berat saat hendak menemui Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bersama teman sekelasnya bermain basket dilapangan.

_'Kyu eotthokhe?'_ wajah Sungmin memucat saat berdiri dihadapan lapang basket dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan drible.

"Kyuhyun-ah! sepertinya kekasihmu sedang mencarimu!" seru sahabatnya Shim Changmin saat dia melihat Sungmin berdiri dilapangan basket

Kyuhyun segera menoleh lalu melemparkan bola berwarna orange itu ketangan Changmin. Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan lapangan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang kini sedang tersenyum getir saat menatapnya

"kau mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat pada Sungmin

"nee!" jawab Sungmin gugup

"waede? Sepertinya noona sedang tidak sehat" Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin dengan punggung tangan kanannya

"gwencana Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyentuh dahinya

"katakan padaku apa yang membuat noona gugup seperti ini! aku yakin noona sedang tidak baik" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin melangkah menuju lorong sekolah menjauhi keramaian

.

.

Lorong itu begitu sepi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengarahkan Sungmin berhadapan dengannya dan tersenyum

"sekarang katakan padaku ada apa? aku sangat mengenalmu agashi! Kau tidak pernah terlihat seperti sekarang ini" Kyuhyun begitu manis dan sopan memperlakukan Sungmin

"aaaku,, aaakuuh,, aku hamil Kyu! Aku mengandung anak kita" suara Sungmin begitu pelan namun mampu menghentikan detak jantung Kyuhyun seketika

"mworago? Aaakuu,,,, tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun menjadi lebih pucat saat mendengar pengakuan kakak kelas yang baru dipacarinya sejak 8 bulan lalu

"iyaa aku hamil Kyu aku sudah tidak mendapatkan periode-ku selama 2 bulan ini. dan tadi pagi aku mencoba melakukan test pack pada urineku dan hasilnya positip Kyu. Aku hamil" air mata Sungmin seketika menetes membasahi pipinya yang putih dan chuby itu dan terlihat dia begitu menyesal

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku masih menjadi siswa kelas 2 dan tidak mungkin aku menjadi seorang appa diusiaku sekarang ini. apa yang harus aku katakan pada appa juga eomma?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya begitu manis dan penuh rasa sayang saat memperlakukan Sungmin kini berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak perhatian pada beban yang sedang dihadapi Sungmin

"lalu bagaimana denganku Kyu? Didalam rahimku ini ada janin yang akan tumbuh menjadi bayi kita. Aku juga masih sekolah Kyu! Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusanku" Sungmin tidak dapat mengontrol suaranya karena dia kecewa dengan rekasi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun

"pelankan suaramu! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana jika terdengar siswa lainnya dan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah. Tidak hanya kau yang akan dikelurkan dari sekolah ini tapi aku juga!" Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin sambil melotot terlihat dia begitu marah

"aku tidak peduli jika harus dikelurkan dari sekolah ini! yang aku inginkan adalah jalan keluar atas kandunganku ini Kyu" Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun yang sedikit kasar

"jalan keluar? Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu. dengan begitu kita bisa melanjutkan hidup kita sebagai seorang pelajar bukan?" Kyuhyun begitu mudah mengucapkan kallimat itu tanpa berpikir panjang

"mwo! Menggugurkannya? Apakah kau sadar janin ini adalah calon anak kita Kyu!" Sungmin semakin kecewa lalu membentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun dan selalu lebih dewasa dari Kyuhyun dalam setiap kesempatan. Membawa Kyuhyun menjadi dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah.

"lalu apakah kita sudah pantas menjadi orang tua? Kita masih menjadi siswa sekolah noona! Kita masih harus menyelesaikan kewajiban kita menimba ilmu pendidikan untuk masa depan kita" Kyuhyun beralasan membela diri

"kenapa kau tidak memikirkannya saat kau mencoba mencumbuiku saat itu? hari itu kau tidak ingat kau adalah seorang siswa saat menelanjangiku dikamarku. Dengan begitu percaya diri kau merenggut keperawananku. Kau tidak ingat kau pernah berkata apapun yang terjadi kau pasti akan bertanggung jawab?" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun ketembok lalu mereka menjadi bertengkar saling membentak dan saling mendorong.

Tanpa mereka sadari pertengkaran mereka disaksikan banyak siswa juga wali kelas mereka.

.

.

.

9 month ago

Teng tong

Terdengar suara bel tanda bagi para siswa SMU Kristen Seondeok masuk kedalam kelas. Siswa kelas 2 dikelas wali kelas suster Kim Jaejoong sudah duduk rapi didalam kelas.

Suster Kim masuk membawa seorang siswa tampan berambut pirang dengan mata rubah juga hidup yang mancung tidak lupa kulit yang begitu putih pucat membuat siswi didalam kelas itu terpesona oleh ketampanan yang dimiliki siswa itu.

"ketua kelas!" seru suster Kim saat dia berdiri dihadapan mejanya menunggu siswanya memberi hormat padanya

"semua! Memberi hormat" ketua kelas bernama Shim Changmin memimpin kawan sekelasnya untuk memberi hormat pada suster Kim

"selamat pagi semuanya!" suster Kim kini menyapa muridnya

"selamat pagi suster!" seru siswa dan siswi dikelas itu

"kalian lihat suster masuk bersama seorang siswa baru! Dia adalah kawan baru kalian" suster Kim menunjukan siswa yang dibawanya keseluruh muridnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" suster Kim tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun

"annyeong haseo! Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku murid baru disekolah ini. aku bersama orang tuaku baru saja pindah dari pulau Jeju. Mohon petunjuk teman – teman semua" sapa Kyuhyun begitu sopan

"annyeong haseo!" seru seisi kelas hampir serempak

.

.

.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi siswa tampan juga genius macam Cho Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kawan juga tempat yang baik dalam pergaulan disekolah kristen itu. dalam waktu 3 hari Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan teman satu genk yang terdiri dari 4 siswa tampan dan popular dikelas 2.

Meskipun ada beberapa siswa kelas 3 yang mencoba membuly Kyuhyun karena tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyuhyun dilingkungan mereka disebabkan kepopuleran yang Kyuhyun miliki begitu cepat menyebar hingga keseluruh angkatan sekolah, tidak membuat Kyuhyun takut dan patuh pada seniornya.

Banyak faktor yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak harus patuh juga takut pada seniornya. Selain kekuatan genk yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyun juga memiliki kekuatan dari status sosial yang dimiliki orang tuanya. eommanya adalah seorang pemilik yayasan dari puluhan sekolah dasar elit yang tersebar diseluruh Korea, sementara appa adalah seorang master Chef berskala International yang kini mulai menggeluti usaha kuliner dengan membuka restaurant yang menyajikan hidangan Perancis.

Restaurant yang selalu dipadati pengunjung kelas kakap hampir setiap malamnya, menghasilkan banyak Won dan mampu membuka 3 cabang lainnya yang dibuka di kota – kota besar di Korea. Mengundang 3 chef langsung dari Perancis untuk mengepalai disemua cabang restaurant-nya. Keberhasilan lainnya yang diraih seorang master chef Cho.

Kepindahan Kyuhyun ke Tae Bak adalah untuk mengikuti eommanya yang baru saja membuka yayasan SD baru di tempat itu. di Tae Bak Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama eommanya juga beberapa asisten rumah tangga yang membantu kebutuhan dirinya juga nyonya Cho. Sementara tuan Cho tinggal di Seoul karena harus memimpin restauran pusat miliknya.

.

.

Senin pagi itu adalah hari yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang setiap hari diantar jemput supir pribadinya menuju sekolah. Tampak sedang asyik memainkan gedgetnya dijok belakang. Seperti kegiatan setiap paginya, Kyuhyun memang menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan memainkan game kesukaannya didalam mobil.

"aaaaah sialan!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal saat dia kalah bermain game

Tentu saja teriakannya itu membuyarkan konsentrasi supirnya yang seketika menoreh kebelakang tanpa memperhatikan pandangannya kedepan. Lalu tiba – tiba,,,

Ciiiiiiiit

Supir itu melakukan pengereman mendadak pada laju mobil yang dikendarainya karena ulah konyol yang dilakukan majikannya

"ahjussi ada apa?" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut dan marah karena pengereman itu menjatuhkan gadgetnya

"sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang tuan muda!" jawab sang supir menduga duga

"mworago?" Kyuhyun tercengang lalu menatap kedepan kaca mobilnya

Supir itu turun untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi karena banyak orang yang menghampiri seseorang dibawah mobilnya.

Blash

Jantung sopir itu seperti ditusuk belati saat melihat mobil mewah model mini bus itu melindas seseorang yang sudah terkapar dan bersimbah darah dibelakang kedua ban depannya

"ahjussi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut turun karena semakin banyak orang yang mengerumuni mobil mewahnya

"saya sudah menabrak seseorang tuan! Tubuhnya ada dibawah mobil anda" jawab sang supir lemas dan terkulai

.

.

.

Korban itu adalah seorang yeoja setengah baya yang hendak menyeberang sepulang dari pasar dipagi hari. Korban yang diketahui bermarga Lee dari kartu identitas didalam dompetnya tewas dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit karena pendarahan hebat dikepalanya.

Sang supir kini diamankan dikantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan sementara Kyuhyun ikut kedalam mobil ambulance yang membawa korban mautnya untuk bertanggung jawab masalah administrasi dirumah sakit nantinya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit korban tewas langsung divisum untuk kebutuhan penyidikan pihak kepolisian. Kyuhyun begitu syock saat mengetahui bahwa korban itu tewas sebelum mendapatkan perawatan dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun duduk dengan tubuh gemetaran menunggu diluar ruang UGD.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun duduk menunggu korban itu menjalankan visum. Lalu terdengar suara sepatu berlari – lari mendekatinya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan pemilik suara langkah dari sepatu itu.

Seorang siswi yang memakai seragam mirip dengannya, memiliki kulit yang begitu putih dan mulus, wajah cantik dan sangat lembut, rambut panjang hitam terurai berlari dengan derai air mata menuju arahnya.

Degdeg degdeg

Tiba – tiba jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang saat melihat sosok siswi cantik yang bagitu terlihat cantik meski dia sedang menangis.

_'siapa dia? Kenapa dia menangis dan berlari begitu cepat?'_

Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari siswi cantik itu.

"eomma! Eommaaaa!" siswi cantik itu teriak teriak diluar ruang UGD ditemani seorang yeoja yang tadi ikut mengantar perjalanan korban kerumah sakit itu.

"nona kau harus bersabar! Ini semua adalah takdir nona. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghendakinya" ujar yeoja itu menenangkan siswi cantik itu

"dimana orang yang sudah menabraknya? Siapa dia?" siswi cantik itu berbicara begitu keras

_'Tuhan mungkinkah dia adalah putri dari ahjuma itu?'_ wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari siswi cantik itu

"orang yang mjadi enabrak ibumu sudah diamankan pihak kepolisian. Lihatlah anak itu adalah seseorang yang ada didalam mobil itu" yeoja itu menunjuk Kyuhyun

"kau!" siswi itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewa-nya lalu

Plak

Tangannya yang lembut itu menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras

"kau,, kau sudah membunuh ibuku! Kau harus mati! kau harus mati!" teriak siswi cantik itu histeris meluapkan emosinya pada Kyuhyun

"nona,, nona tenanglah! Kau harus bersabar" yeoja itu juga beberapa orang yang melintas disekitar UGD mencoba menenangkan siswi cantik itu yang secara membabi buta memukuli Kyuhyun

Dalam kesakitan karena pukulan yang diterimanya dari siswi yang sudah menggetarkan hatinya itu, Kyuhyun menyempatkan matanya untuk membaca papan nama yang menempel dijas seragam sekolah siswi itu. Lee Sungmin adalah nama indah yang dimiliki siswi cantik dan baru saja ditinggalkan eommanya karena supir pribadinya telah menabraknya. Dan harus Kyuhyun sadari dialah penyembab utama kecekalaan itu terjadi.

**tbc**

**Annyeong haseo!**

**hai kyumin shipper vai balik lagi dan sekalian mau pamit ama semua readers kyumin vai yang setia**

**miane kalo akhirnya vai nyerah buat jadi author tetap di ffn ini**

**bukan karena vai gak kuat sama bashing dan flame dari antis vai tapi krn vai pgn ngembangin wp vai juga**

**miane klo sky scraper ini menjadi ff vai yang terkahir dan malahan chapter ke-2 bakalan vai lanjutin di wp vai**

**buat yang minat dan penasaran ingin membaca lanjutannya vai kasih alamat wp vai**

**di vai80kirey**

**kunjungi yah dan kasih reviewnya pas ntar vai publish chapter ke-2nya**

**ohya ada yang ingin vai sampein sebelum vai pamit dari ffn ini**

**vai sedih kalo masih ada fanwar antara shipper**

**kenapa vai suka bikin ff kyumin, wonkyu, yunjae dan sichul karena vai pgn semua shipper itu terbuka hatinya dan g terlalu panatik sama pairing kesukaan kalian**

**bukankah kita semua adalah elf? kalo kita merasa kita adaleh elf berarti kita harus menyukai oppadeul yang ada disuju**

**jujur vai adalah siwonest dan suka bgt masangin siwon ama siapa aja termasuk Yunho**

**membuat ff Kyumin bukan semata untuk mendongkrak review karena pembaca kyumin adalah terbanyak diffn ini**

**tapi karena vai ingin berbagi ide cerita vai untuk semua kms**

**vai sadar betul ada banyak yang membenci vai diffn ini karena vai gak konsisten dalam menulis ff**

**menulis ff dengan multi pairing**

**tapi yah itulah seorang vai piowliang siwonest yang adalah elf**

**well rasanya cukup dehh chitchat ama pamitannya**

**mdh"ah tidak ada lagi yang berantem dan saling menghujat setiap vai publish ff baru**

**karena author nyeleneh ini sudah pergi :p**

**akhirnya vai pengen banget ngucapin**

**jeongmal gomawo buat semua kms yang udh dukung vai dan suka sama ff kyumin vai meskipun vai juga bikin ff wonkyu**

**deepbow**

**saranghae aishiteru wo ai ni**

**annyeong**


End file.
